


With a Bottle of Beer

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angsty?, Deleted Scene, Gen, Post Episode: s01e07 Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: When they got back from 1754, Wyatt could tell his team was still high strung, and there was only one thing he could think to do for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rap, who reads my Timeless fic despite having never seen it.

When they got back from 1754, Wyatt could tell his team was still high strung, and there was only one thing he could think to do for them. 

“Hey,” he said, stopping them before they left wardrobe. “Let’s go back to my place. Have a drink.”

Both agreed, and Wyatt drove them to his apartment. After telling them to make themselves at home, he went to the kitchen, pulling out three beers. He leaned against the counter for a moment. Wyatt knew he had it easier than them when they went back in time. He knew that his gender gave him more opportunities than Lucy and that his skin gave him more respect than Rufus. He had to treat his team, his  _ friends _ , as lesser just to blend in. It made him feel shitty. He hated it. 

Walking back into the living room, he made eye contact with Rufus, tossing him a bottle. Rufus caught it and nodded, twisting off the cap and taking a long drink. 

He handed Lucy hers as he sat on the couch beside her, eyes locked. She gave him a quick smile, accepting the bottle from him.


End file.
